Telling Ron
by writer007
Summary: Ron accidentally overhears a conversation between Harry and Hermione. Now he believes they are secretly dating behind his back, and he’s furious. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I had a quick inspiration to write this. It's short, a bit fluffy and features the trio during summer break at the Burrow.

**Telling Ron**

Ron Weasley was in the kitchen looking for a sandwich. He found some bread and took the three remaining slices. Then he searched around for the leftover chicken salad that his mother had made for lunch. He began making his triple stacked sandwich. Humming happily, he went to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice after he finished making his sandwich. He smirked when he thought of yesterday's Quiddich game, in which Harry ran into a tree. Then he took the sandwich and pumpkin juice, grabbed a Quiddich magazine and proceeded to the dining room. He was just about to push the door open when he heard two familiar voices speaking in a low whisper, as if concealing a secret. Listening further, he recognized these voices as Harry and Hermione.

He paused.

"Well, I don't know, Harry." Hermione said anxiously. "What if we can't hide it from him?"

Harry's voice sounded confident. "You know Ron, just distract him with Quiddich or chocolate frogs------"

Wait a minute! They were talking about him! And behind his back, the nerve! Ron pressed his ear against the door, frowning at his two pals.

"Ron can't be distracted for too long," Hermione said. "And you know how suspicious he gets."

"We're his best friends, he'll trust us."

"But Harry, what if he gets angry because we didn't tell him?"

Angry? What…were Harry and Hermione keeping a big secret from him? Mindlessly munching on his sandwich, he began hypothesizing what Harry and Hermione were talking about.

"Why would he get angry? He'll be happy!"

"Maybe we should just tell him. He's not one to surprise with things like this. He's too jumpy."

"If I know Ron, he'll still love us. Probably even more."

"You're quite, quite sure that he won't get mad at us for not telling him sooner?"

Telling him what sooner? Was this an old secret?

A sudden thought just came to Ron. He gulped. What if…what if….Harry and _Hermione_? _His Hermione_? No, no it couldn't be possible! They were secretly dating behind his back were they?

"Well…" Harry sounded thoughtful. "He might already know about it. I mean, he probably read the signs."

The signs! What signs? Ron thought for a moment. Yesterday Harry and Hermione disappeared after breakfast! Ron was playing a game of chess with his father, but he was quite sure that he did not see Harry or Hermione for at least an hour. They were…no…no! A sudden vision of Harry snogging Hermione came into Ron's head. Ron angrily squashed the remaining half of his sandwich with his fist.

"You're right. Suppose he has one too. Not just us."

What? One what?

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't." Harry remarked. "But, let's just act like everything is normal and then announce it to him tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? How will we be able to sleep tonight? I'm too anxious to tell him soon." Hermione said with excitement.

SLEEP TONIGHT? Did he hear correctly? Did Hermione said 'how will we be able to sleep'? We, as in her and Harry? Were they….? No! They couldn't!

Ron Weasley threw open the door and marched into the dining room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he said dramatically.

Hermione and Harry jumped.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was!" Ron said furiously. "I know about your secret!"

"You do?" Harry asked. "But…how? I thought Hermione and I kept it hidden----"

"Well, not well enough! I thought you were my best mate!" Ron yelled at Harry. "You…you and Hermione behind my back---"

"Don't take it so hard, Ron! We just wanted to surprise you! We thought you were going to be happy!" Hermione cried.

"Happy?" Ron said incredulously. "Happy? You and Harry behind my back and…"

"Hey Ron, it's not a big deal. Don't get so bloody mad." Harry said.

Wham! Ron's fist collided with Harry's face.

"OY! What'd you do that for?" Harry yelled, holding his bloody nose.

"Ron!" Hermione said, thoroughly scandalized. She quickly went over to Harry and repaired his nose. "Harry, are you alright?"

The scene of Hermione's concern over Harry disgusted Ron. He angrily threw his squashed sandwich on the ground.

"_You_…and him!" Ron spat accusingly at Hermione, who seemed completely scandalized at Ron's behavior.

"What?" Hermione replied, frowning. "You are so ungrateful! Don't you know how hard it was for Harry and me to keep it secret from you?"

"WHY? Why a secret? Because he's better than me? You thought you would hurt my feelings or something? It's because Harry's famous isn't it? You felt sorry for me, you didn't want me to know!"

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.

"You two…are together!" Ron said impressively and waited for the effect.

"Huh?" Harry said, still rubbing his sore nose. He really wanted to hit Ron at the moment, but restrained himself as Ron appears to have lost his mind.

"Harry and I aren't together." Hermione said in a bemused tone.

"I heard you two! You were talking about telling me this big secret and---"

"Oh. Oh!" Hermione said as understanding came to her. "Oh Ron! You're so hopeless." Ron was looking at her with his arms crossed.

She sighed. "We got you tickets to the Chuddley Canons Quiddich Match. It was supposed to be a surprise. Harry and I were going to give you a pair of tickets tomorrow as a surprise. I was worried that you might get too suspicious and wanted to tell you early. You know how you get." Her eyes narrowed.

There was a long pause.

"Oh." Ron replied.

"What'd you get so mad for?" Harry said angrily.

Ron said nothing. He looked at Hermione and then over at Harry. He looked down and studied his finger nails.

Harry looked at the two and a sudden comprehension dawned upon him, clearer than ever.

"Well, go on!" Harry said, giving Ron a little push.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You know what I bloody well mean. You two have been having feelings for each other for years. You might as well admit it out in the open before you lose your mind again. And next time you hit me, you'll be losing some limbs." Harry said before exiting the dining room.

Ron and Hermione continued to look at each other.

"Well…" Ron began.

"Harry really…" Hermione said at the same time.

"Go ahead." Ron said.

Hermione blushed. "I was going to say that Harry's pretty forceful."

"Yeah…"

"So here are your tickets Ron." Hermione said, handing them over.

"Thanks." Ron said sheepishly, taking the game tickets.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Ron looked up at Hermione again. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Want to go to the game with me?"

"You mean…you're not going to ask Harry?"

Ron shook his head.

"But…won't he be… I mean, he's a really big Quiddich fan."

"He wouldn't mind." Ron said. "He's not a big Chuddley fan anyway."

"Are you quite sure? I wouldn't want to deprive him of---"

"Will you just accept the bloody ticket!" Harry's voice came from the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione looked over at the door.

"Well, alright then." Hermione accepted.

Ron grinned.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You've never found Harry to be…attractive, did you?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, Ron. Only you." Hermione smiled.

Ron tried not to look too pleased.

"That's good then," he answered and then added slowly, "Because I find you very attractive."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

Harry grinned from behind the door. His plan had worked.


End file.
